User blog:Icefirephoenix/Icefirephoenix's Robot Guide (Game Version 5.5)
Introduction In this blog, I have rated (what I think is) the overall effectiveness of each robot (with its best possible setups) in the current meta. Optimal/Maximum League Here, I will label both an optimal league and a max league, which will show (in my opinion) the highest league each robot can perform at its best, and the highest league that robot is still effective in. The ratings will be based on how well I think they perform, in both their optimal and maximum league. The rating system is based on a score from 1 to 10 (with a 10 being the best score possible). Decimal points are included (for example, 5.2 out of 10). Note: In most cases the maximum league rating will be no lower than a 5, unless the robot's optimal league is lower than a 5 (in this case both league scores will be the same). This is because in my opinion anything lower than a 5 is not considered "effective". Overall Ranking The overall ranking is based on how I think each of the 52 robots rank under fair circumstances (same level equipment, etc.) and the best setups, modules, and pilot skills for each robot, with 1st being the highest, and 52nd being the lowest. Pros & Cons This blog features a positive and negative traits (Pros and Cons) section for each robot. Including firepower, durability, and speed, to name a few. The traits mentioned above are based on the average maximum value (Level 12 Mark II stats) of all 52 robots. If any of these three abilities on a robot is on average, it will not be listed as a pro or a con on the list. Top Setups Also listed, is what I think are the top weapon setups for each robot, with a minimum of 1 to a maximum of 5 listed setups. However, some lower ranked robots (like the Destrier), will not include any premium weapons (non-silver) in their top setup list, this is because pilots will have better options for mounting such weapons. While others (like the Stalker) might include semi-premium (gold), but not the more expensive premium (Components only) weaponry. The top setups are based on a robot's recommended role, for example if it is built to be a brawler, the top weapon setups will be close range, and if a supporter, mid to long range weaponry. They are also based on setups most likely seen in the particular robot's optimal/maximum (and somewhere in between) effective league. Lastly, they are sorted by range in ascending order. Writer's Note I realize that there are possibly better setups for some of lower ranked robots when compared to some setups of the higher ranked robots, hence why this is the "overall ranking", meaning when averaging all of the best setups, the ones higher ranked will outperform the average of the lower ranked robots' setups. Also, the rankings are not all about which robot is the most effective at destroying enemy robots, it also factors in how well rounded it is (beacon capturing, holding onto beacons, staying alive, etc). Note: First, click on an "Open" button next to one of the three sections (Light, Medium, or Heavy robots). Then, select an "Open" button next to "Ratings & Ranking", "Pros & Cons", or "Top Setups(s)" next to the robot of your choice to view its respective information. Light Robots ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Medium Robots ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Heavy Robots ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Category:Blog posts Category:Use